Christmas Chaos
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: What happens when the misfits come over to the xmansion with some of their friends for christmas...do I really need to answer that?


**Disclaimer: blah blah blah**

Christmas Chaos

It was a quiet day at the x-mansion until a certain announcement

"WE ARE DOING WHAT?!" yelled Scott Summers the leader of the x-men

"Scott it won't hurt any to have the misfits over for the annual Christmas party." replied Professor Xavier the founder of the X-men

"Annually, professor we see these loons everyday."

"Scott I know you don't like the Misfits but considering some of the relationships it's a good attempt for them to make up."

"Tell that to Rogue." groaned Henry McCoy the x-man known as beast "That girl has a big family." He was referring to the x-men codenamed Rogue who due to one thing or another has four siblings on her mother's side one of which is with the misfits and two on her father's side who are also on the misfits' team and are insane. "Also to be blunt with the exception of Kurt most of her siblings are loons."

"Ah c'mon Hank." said Logan the x-man known as Wolverine "Pietro and Wanda are out to lunch a little but Aja's a good kid." He was referring to Pietro and Wanda also known as Quicksilver and the Scarlett witch two of Rogue's siblings , and Rogue's other sister Aja one of the newer misfits called Lightspeed because she was also a speedster

"Let's just forget the time she did the joyride with the x-van and gave Scott that swirly." replied Jean the telekinetic x-men and Scott's girlfriend

"I said she was a good kid I didn't say she was sane." replied Wolverine "Besides compared to the other loons coming she's harmless."

"Who else is coming?" grumbled Warren the x-men codenamed Angel

"Well let's see." said the professor "Most of the misfits are coming Rapture is bringing some of her friends as well as her girlfriend and the girlfriend's sister Beast no timeline debates this time please."

"Fine." said Beast "I hope we don't have a repeat of when Logan and Haruka tried to bond." (1)

"This is going to be a disaster." groaned Cyclops

"Scott be positive." scolded Jean

"Okay I'm positive this is going to be a disaster."

A few hours later the decorations were in place and the x-men were all ready

"Now let's try to get along with the misfits even if they are a little bizarre at times." warned Ororo the x-men codenamed Storm

Suddenly yelling was heard

"OKAY EVERYONE TRY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIVES BEHAVE YOURSLEFS!!" yelled Cover Girl one of the saner Misfits handlers

"HEY DON"T BLAME ME!!" yelled Aja the Misfit speedster codenamed Lightspeed "IT"S NOT MY FAULT PYRO GOT AHOLD OF THOSE MATCHES!"

"This is pointless." groaned Raven one of the misfits that used to be a Teen Titan "We're here."

"Hi guys." waved Todd the Misfit codenamed Toad as the Misfits walked in "Sorry we're late had a little problem on the way."

"You mean Pyro and the matches?" asked the x-men codenamed Rogue "I think half of Bayville heard that

"Oh yeah that." Aja said sheepishly as she went over to see Kurt and Rogue "So how are my favorite biological siblings doing?"

"Aja you just saw us yesterday."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey are we having a party or not?" asked Rapture the other adult misfit as she walked in with her girlfriend Saya a day walker vampire and another girl that looked almost like Saya except her hair was shorter and she had blue yes (2)

"Okay who's she?" asked Storm as she gestured to the blue eyed girl "I don't think we met her before."

"Oh sorry about that." Saya said in a monotone "This is my twin sister Diva."

"Hello." Diva said in a really happy tone

"Diva did you take your medication?" asked Saya

"Well….."

"Diva!"

"Kidding I took it."

"Hey chuck are any of those loons from X-factor coming?" asked Wolverine he was referring to a group of mutants that work for the government that included a former member of the x-men and a former member of the teen titans "They can't be worse than the loons already here."

"Hey who are you calling a loon shaggy?!" demanded Diva who had overheard the conversation

"Diva knock it off." groaned Saya "He was talking about someone else."

"Oh sorry."

"Hi everyone." said Haruka as her and Michiru walked in with Hotaru and Setsuna "We're here to party."

"Do you guys ever stay home?!" groaned Beast

"No why?" asked Haruka as Michiru bopped her on the head

"Why do I even bother?" the professor asked

"Oh I'm sure this party will be okay." Storm reassured the professor

Sometime later………..

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Diva as she ran around and was chewing on part of the banister

"Diva put that down please." said Storm as she chased after the slightly loony vampire "We don't knaw on the banister!"

"Oh not again!" groaned Warren the x-man codenamed Angel as he caught Rapture and Saya in the closet "What is it with people making out in this closet?"

"The laundry room was locked." Rapture replied "Haruka and Michiru beat us to the guest room."

"Oh for the love of... I did not want to see that!" yelled Wolverine as an embarrassed Haruka and Michiru came out of the guest room "Where in the world did your two friends go?"

"Blast it Beast I tell you the medieval times started around the seven hundreds!" Setsuna complained

"The books said it was the eight hundreds." Beast argued back

"I tell you that I did not take your jacket!" Terra the earthmoving ex titan argued with Raven "Why would I take it I'm not a goth."

"What does that mean?!" Raven demanded," I'm not a goth."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Calm down you two." Muttered Bard Raven's half brother who was also an ex-titan "I need some help Xi's hyped on cookies again."

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" a voice yelled

"And he gave Hotaru some coffee."

"Where is everyone else?" asked Raven as they tried to wrestle the glaive away from Hotaru and calm Xi down a few minutes later

"They're watching the timeline debate." said Althea Delgado the misfit leader codenamed Wavedancer "Allegedly to keep it from getting too out of control."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" yelled Setsuna as a crashing sound was heard

"Too late, hey where are all the adults?"

Mean while a few minutes later in the study the adults were doing their own thing

"Why can't anything I plan work out?!" demanded Professor Xavier as him and the other instructors knocked back brandy

"I tried to warn you Chuck but would you listen no."

"Not one more word Logan not one!"

"Look on the brightside Charles." suggested Storm

"Brightside?" asked the professor

"Only 365 days till the next Christmas party."

"Logan pass the scotch."

**The end**

**Merry Christmas**!

**(1) This is hinting at another story I'm working on**

**(2) I have now thrown in elements from the movie and t.v versions of Saya**


End file.
